Two Shepards Are Better Than One
by Kel'Zorah vas nar Rannoch
Summary: This is a Mass Effect fanfic co-written by myself and a friend. Pairings/Violence? Probably. Inspired to save both squad members on Vermire, then grew throughout the trilogy and turned into a novelisation. R & R to let us know what you think! All reviews will be read, guaranteed! (Gonna go with T rating, lemmie know if this is incorrect, yeah?) Updates randomotically! xD
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

[Classified meeting Transcript, Arcturus Station.]

Admiral: "Next on the list is... Lieutenant Strand. Good record. Model soldier. Good leader and can go solo well enough."

Captain: "I disagree. Rand is too entitled. He comes from a rich family that got him extra gene therapy to make him a better soldier. He never lost the 'rich kid' attitude, he just buried it more."

Ambassador: "In that case he could do more harm than good, or even side with the others in the branch. Randell is off the list."

Admiral: "Well I hope you like this one, it's the last name I have."

Ambassador: "Shepard, hmm... She grew up in the colonies?"

Captain: "She knows how tough life can be out there. Her parents were killed when slavers attacked Mindoir. She and her sister were picked up by Alliance troops just outside the main settlement. Both enlisted as soon as they were old enough. She is also a talented biotic, but she doesn't flaunt her abilities like most Marines. Alex could become a great leader if only she would step up to the challenge."

Admiral: "She and her sister both saw their whole unit die on Akuze, then slaughtered Batarians in the charge on Torfan that got most of their new unit killed. They have some serious emotional scars."

Captain: "Every soldier has scars. The Shepard's are survivors. Alex can live long enough to get the job done."

Ambassador: "Is that the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?"

Captain: "It's why she was able to hold off the pirates on Elysium. That's the only kind of person who can protect the galaxy."

Admiral: "I concur."

Ambassador: "I'll make the call."

[Transcript ends]

* * *

Shepard was awoken by the Omni-tool ping. She quickly checked the time. 2:30am... there was only one person who would call her at this time.

Alex answered the call after a few attempts at trying to hit the right button. "Hey Ky" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"/ /Have you heard? I just got the message now. They are having me deployed to the SSV Orizaba./ /" Kylie said sounding very disappointed.

"The Orizaba is a good ship, you are lucky to get a posting there. Why do you sound disappointed?"

"/ /Have you seen the people that work there? They are all stuck up war heroes... like you!/ /"

Alex ignored the friendly jibe. "If you want a promotion, you apply for a transfer to the biggest ship filled with the most influential people in the Alliance. You always complain about not having enough credits to spend, so its the place you want to be. Besides, it will be a welcome change from that scout ship."

Kylie sighed "/ /But I don't want a promotion. I want to be out with you, off to see different planets, meeting some very attractive people and partying whenever I get the chance./ /" She grinned "/ /Oh, and kicking the balls out of anyone who gets in our way./ /"

"You can party when you're on shore leave. Take the transfer and mingle with the higher-ups, then you will get more pay to accommodate for all your parties... and your drinking."

Kylie laughed, thinking of all the different parties that had ended with her drinking someone under the table. "/ /Well I do get shore leave until a frigate comes and picks me up from the Citadel. I will be staying at my umm... 'mates' place on the Citadel until then. I'm currently on my way to the Citadel now. What about you? Anything exciting happening on your end?/ /"

"I am on Arcturus at the moment, I will be heading to my new posting in the morning. I have just been made the executive officer of the SSV Normandy."

"/ /Is it night time at your end? My bad. I'll let you get your sleep then sis. Night!/ /" Kylie hung up without waiting for a response from her sister.

Alex shook her head. _Ky, always in a hurry... except when its time for her shift._ She closed down her omni-tool and tried to get some sleep before 5am arrived.

* * *

Thanks for checking out this story! I hope you hit that follow button for when I start posting chapters.


	2. Prologue II

[Location retracted. Transcript begins]

Turian: "I hear you have someone for me."

Human: "I do. Take a look."

[pause]

Turian: "An impressive record, but I am not seeing what I'm looking for."

Human: "It's not what here now, its what will come if we push. There is potential, it just needs to be realized."

Turian: "You are certain?"

Human: "Read further down."

[pause]

Turian: "Hmm..."

Human: "What do you see now?"

Turian: "You may be right. But will she get there?"

Human: "She will. I have faith in her."

[pause]

Turian: "Very well, you have your candidate."

Human: "Thank you. I will come by your office tomorrow to sort out the details."

Turian: "I look forward to meeting her."

[Transcript ends]

* * *

[Report 572945221]

Suspicion of new operative under consideration confirmed. High chance of success.

Candidate is not malleable or aligned with our interests. Manipulation inadvisable.

Other potential candidates more suggestible. Analysts sought specific traits, ruling all but Candidate out.

Also, operatives 84391527 though 84391539 compromised. Recommend extraction and reassignment. Repeat, suspicions aroused.

Operative 84391521, Galactic-Center cell.

[End report]

Addendum:

Extract and reassign operatives 84391527 though 84391539.

Terminate operative 84391521 for breach of operational protocol.

Begin grooming other candidates to illuminate new sectors.

Avoid all contact with Candidate. Observe only.

* * *

[Report 1932899]

Subject under consideration confirmed.

Subject associated with failed subject. Success improbable.

Enhancement program may improve success of future subjects.

[End report]

Action:

Proceed with Enhancement program.

Retrieve observers and reassign.

* * *

I know you guys are all probably thinking along the lines of "what the hell is all that?" but that's good. It means you are thinking. :P

Seriously? I was trying to fill some blanks and not give everything away... which probably just created more blanks... The actual story is going quite well so far and we can't wait to post it, but we promised ourselves we would give you regular updates at the end of the year. So that we will do. If you think you might forget about this fic by then, what do you think that follow button is for, hmm? :P

Of course the other reason I posted this might be to put the story back up near the top of the updated lists to get more readers. I really would like to see what people think of having two Shepards and this is the only way I could think of besides starting uploads early.

So yeah... reviews and follows. We wants them! Please let me know what you think of having two Shepards.

Thanks for reading so far and I hope you are interested to see whats next.


	3. Update: Progress

Su cuy'gar readers!

Just an update:

Shepard is now a Specter and is off to foul up Saren's plans throughout the galaxy. :D

My buddy had started backing out in light of how much work is involved with writing, what is effectively, three books... heh, 'effect'ively... sorry, bad pun. I had thought I made it clear what an undertaking this is but it appears not. For now I am writing everything and DtheRandom is just editing and catching typos, but the story will still be available and chapters posted on his page for any who are interested. If not then there is no problem anyway. :)

As mentioned in the description two Shepard's means both Ashley and Kaiden will survive. It will be interesting to see how this changes the story. If anyone has any problems with that or can think of any serious issues doing so would raise, I would welcome all comments. PM's or reviews work.

Yeah, I did sortta feel like using this to put the fic up the top of the updated list again. What? I want more opinions and thought it would be good to keep you guys in the loop somewhat as to progress. So shoot me. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far. I am pretty sure you will enjoy the story once it gets up here.

Make no mistake; that day will come! Just to erase doubts... alright, alright. I'll shut up now.

Ret'urcye mhi. RAWWK on!


End file.
